


White Canary

by Teaotter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is darkness, but you're standing in the light</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Canary




End file.
